1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a measurement probe and an optical measurement system for measuring optical characteristics of living tissue.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been known an optical measurement apparatus that irradiates living tissue with illumination light and estimates characteristics of living tissue based on a measuring value of detected light reflected or scattered from the living tissue., The optical measurement apparatus is used in combination with an endoscope for observing an internal organ such as a digestive organ. As such optical measurement apparatus, there has been proposed an optical measurement apparatus using low-coherence enhanced backscattering (LEBS) that detects characteristics of living tissue by irradiating the living tissue with a low-coherent white light having a short spatial coherence length from an illumination fiber of the measurement probe, by detecting scattered light entering from an angle different from each other using a plurality of light receiving fibers, and by measuring intensity distribution of the scattered light using a spectroscope provided for each of the light receiving fibers (see Japanese Patent No. 5049415, for example).